Various kinds of connector devices each having a floating structure have been disclosed. For example, a structure of a conventional commercial back plug-in connector is shown in FIG. 6. The connector comprises a connector (backboard side) 21 having a guide projection for positioning and a connector part 22 having a guide hole, and a fixation screw hole of the connector part is floating.
Patent Document 1 discloses a connector having an engaging latch on a connector and an engaging hole on a panel (attached portion) so as to make a simpler floating structure.
Patent Document 2 discloses a connector structure floating in a plug-in direction by providing an intervening elastic support strip (leaf spring, for example) instead of attaching a connector directly to a cabinet or unit. The structure has its purpose to prevent a breakage of the connector by an engaging gap, etc. caused by a deformation of the elastic support strip.
Patent Document 3 discloses a connector device of which a floating portion and a guide pin are combined so as to achieve a simpler structure and a smaller number of components.
Patent Document 1:
JP Utility Model Kokai Publication No. JP-U-04-76279
Patent Document 2:
JP Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2004-22270A.
Patent Document 3:
JP Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2004-55285A.